Scar
by Howling Cat
Summary: [SIV, the slightest of spoilers for the end of the game] When Snowe and Lazlo had been children, Snowe managed to hurt Lazlo during one of their play fights.


**Title: **Scar  
**Author: **Howling Cat (Bre)  
**Summary: **SIV, the slightest of spoilers for the end of the game When Snowe and Lazlo had been children, Snowe managed to hurt Lazlo during one of their play fights.  
**Warnings: **This is my own interpretation of things, and therefore not everyone may agree. Very slight spoilers for the end of the game, nothing too severe. Other than that, no warnings; a relatively harmless little thing.  
**Word Count: **489  
**Notes: **My first venture into the Suikoden world, and I have to make up a plot device ;; Sorry about that. As stated above, this is my own interpretation of things, and at times may be a little confusing. I apologize about that.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own Suikoden IV or anything that is related to it. I do own Lazlo's scar. Bwaha.

* * *

Scar  
_One Shot_

When Snowe and Lazlo had been children, Snowe managed to hurt Lazlo during one of their play fights, nicking the skin above his eyebrow with his play sword. The wound wasn't serious at all, but it stung enough to make the young boy tear up as the healer worked on it, and enough to make Snowe feel immensely guilty. For the rest of that day, Snowe had treated Lazlo like he was a porcelain doll, refusing to make any physical contact with him and acting as though one false move would make him break.

After a few days, the guilt went away and both of them almost completely forgot about the incident (it can be like that with little children sometimes). The incident wasn't 'completely forgotten,' though, because Lazlo always kept the scar from it.

Like the wound itself, it wasn't big or noticeable. In all his years as he had grown up, only the nurse had pointed it out, when she was cleaning a cheek wound he had received during combat practice. In fact, unless someone was purposely looking for it, it was almost as if it didn't exist at all.

Snowe never completely forgot about the incident because there were some times, rare moments when all was quiet and it was just the two of them, where his eyes would wander by chance across that scar, and he'd remember the stifled sniffs and tears, and the feeling of dread right after his sword had touched the skin. He also remembered how easy it was to mar his childhood friend and inflict pain on him.

Snowe then wished that he would never have to hurt Lazlo again, but sometimes things can change.

Lazlo wished that he will never have to make Snowe act like that around him again, but sometimes people can change.

Snowe will grow up spoiled and a coward, because that is just how he was raised and he can't do anything about it. In some ways, it isn't even his fault. Lazlo will grow up kind and unselfish, because as a child he was never allowed to be. Though Snowe will be admired because he is the son of Lord Vingerhut and is a promising young boy, Lazlo will be loved because he is caring and helps anyone, anywhere. And one day, when the admiration fades away, Snowe will be jealous and hateful towards Lazlo because now Lazlo is both loved and admired.

It's inevitable, and Snowe won't be able to stop himself from hurting Lazlo again, and Lazlo won't be able to stop Snowe from treating him differently, although this time it won't be from worry.

And later, when Snowe finally gives in and allows himself to look at those concerned blue eyes, it is inevitable that his gaze will wander across the tiny, undistinguished scar, and somehow he'll take strange comfort in the fact that it is still there.

END

* * *

**Extra Notes: **Yeah, so that's that. I'm not going to say it was something that has been bugging me forever and I just had to get it out of my head, because in reality, it was just a random idea that I thought up of and wrote down a minute later. The whole thing took me about 20 minutes to write, and I'm content with how it turned out.

Being my first fic for anything Suikoden, I am a bit nervous about this… but if at least one person likes it, I may write another idea that is floating around my head. Or I may not –shrug-


End file.
